By blood you were born, by blood you shall fall
by spiritschosenone99
Summary: Astasia was an orphan girl on the streets of detroit with a secret stating her future. But what happens when she becomes Friends with Ratchet? Will he be able to deal with what lies ahead for the young Astasia? or will it rip his world apart? "By blood u were born, by blood u shall fall." Rated T. I do not own TF I just do fanfics on them.


**Hello! This is my first Transformers animated fanfic so go easy if I get things wrong. Enjoy!**

_Theme song : I will not bow, Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Found<br>**

I walked down the streets of Detroit, toward the park, wondering if there were people out there who actually cared about an orphan. Just because I was an orphan didn't mean I didn't know how to take care of myself. When I reached the park, it was early in the morning, and I decided to climb a tree before a po po could catch me. I saw a tree, walked up to it, and jumped. I latched onto a thick branch, my nails digging into the bark, I felt heat off the tree, letting me know it was in pain.

"Sorry tree, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Are you talking to a tree?" I looked up to see the autobot Prowl hanging upside down in the tree.

"Uh, I um."

"What are you doing out this early in the morning? Shouldn't you be with your family?" he asked.

"I live alone, no one tells me what to do."

"What do you mean you live alone?" he asked.

"You have a lot to learn about Human customs don't ya?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"I am an Orphan." he looked suspicious.

"Just because I got nice clothes doesn't mean I live with any body. They are mostly from who ever lived in the house before me."

"So you are alone?" he asked. I didn't sense an hostile ora.

"Yeah. I better go before the other kids get here, they don't like me."

"Why?"

"I got into a fight, but I wasn't trying to be mean. These older kids had jumped another younger kid. And what do I get for helping him? Rejection that is all."

"Do you have any friends?"

"If you count a hawk, then yes. If not, then no."

"You are friends with a hawk?"

"If you don't believe me, I can call her." I cupped my hands around my mouth, and made a hawk call. I jumped down, held out my arm. In a few moments, Phoenix flew over head, she then landed on my arm. I scratched the back of her neck with my finger. Prowl came down, and knelt beside me.

"Fascinating. How did you get her to come to you?" he asked.

"I Make a hawk call.

"What is her name? Oh what is your name?"

"Her name is Phoenix, my name is Rebecca."

"Do you want to come to my base? You don't look very healthy." he said. I realized that he could see my ribs through my shirt, I decided to go with him any way.

_Better than staying with Lockdown._

"Okay." Prowl transformed and I got on. I jerked my arm upward and Phoenix took off, she followed after us. He then drove down the street. Thirty minutes later, we came to an old warehouse. He stopped and I got off. I held out my arm and Phoenix landed on it. Prowl transformed and walked toward the entrance. I followed. When we entered the base, the first thing I saw was the autobot Bumblebee and a African American girl with red hair. They were playing video games. Phoenix walked down my arm and sat on my shoulder. She then rubbed her head on my bony cheek affectionately.

"Prowl, who is she?" asked the autobot Ratchet. I saw his worried expression.

"This is Rebecca, and her pet Phoenix."

"She is not my pet, she is my friend." I said.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" I turned to see the autobot Bulkhead.

"This is about normal for me." I said. Phoenix flew over to Ratchet and landed on his shoulder.

"She likes you. That is strange, she doesn't usually like anyone but me."

Ratchet looked at Phoenix with interest/ annoyance.

"Can you get this vermin off me." he said. Phoenix flapped her wings, and landed on my shoulder.

"How old are you?" asked Ratchet.

"Uh...about..." I had to think. Nothing came.

"You don't know how old you are, do you?" Ratchet said.

"No." I said blankly.

Ratchet leaned in close to Prowl.

"Where did you find her?" he asked. I pulled down my sleeve, as to not show the cybertronian coding on my arm.

"She came to the park, and climbed the tree I was in."

"I don't think it would be wise to let her out of the base for a while. Did you see her markings? She doesn't live alone, I have seen them before. I only saw half of the coding on her arm, she belongs to Lockdown." I tooked a few steps back, afraid of what they had in store for me now they knew where I came from. Prowl looked over at me. I couldn't look him in the eye. Instead I stared at his ora, I couldn't tell what emotion he had. the bots' ora were far different form Lockdowns.

"Rebecca, what is your real name?" asked Ratchet.

"Lockdown calls me Astasia." all the bots jaws dropped.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Do you know what Astasia means in Cybertronian?" asked Ratchet.

"No."

"It means cold sparked assassin." Said the autobot Optimus Prime as he walked in.

"I...that is not true!" I said in protest of what my name meant. Phoenix glared at Ratchet, I could read her mind.

_How dare they make you upset._

Phoenix started to sqawk.

"I think she wants to tell us something." said Bulkhead.

_Nothin good. _I thought.

"probably she thinks everyone can understand her." I said. I had one question to ask, but I wasn't sure I should ask. I did anyway.

"You're not going to send me back to Lockdown are you?" I asked, a bit afraid.

"We would never do that Astasia." Ratchet said comfortingly. I was a bit relieved not to go back. I saw Ratchets' Ora. It was a strange color. I couldn't ID it, but I knew it wasn't bad. I wasn't going to trust them completely yet. In the case they learn about my history. They would probably turn me into the Elite Guard.

"Who are you?" asked the African American girl who was playing V Games with Bumblebee.

"My name is Astasia. What is yours?"

"Sarri." Bumblebee turned around at my name.

"Hey...I know you." He said.

"You do?" I asked, puzzled.

"I swear I have seen you somewhere before! I can't put my processor on it, but I have seen you somewhere." He said.

"Maybe you saw me walking down the street before?"

"I think so." He said. He then turned back to the TV.

"I think we should get you something to eat." Prowl said. I didn't want to take food from them.

"You don't have to do that, I am fine really." I said.

"You call being nothing but skin and bones fine?" Ratchet said.

"Actually, I am not just skin and bones, I am or-"

"It was a metaphore."

"Oh." I said, a bit embarrassed.

"Lets go get you something to eat. I am sure we could let you have some of the snacks Sarri brings." Ratchet said as he picked me up. He started to walk away. I heard Bulkhead speak.

"Since when did the Hachet like kids?" Bulkhead said in confusement. I wondered what he meant. When we were out of ear shot, Ratchet looked down at me.

"How does Lockdown treat you?" he asked. I was unprepared for the question.

"He isn't very nice." I said as I looked down. I looked into Ratchets eyes. I saw something I have never seen in my life, compassion.

"Do you know why he keeps you?"

"He says I am his pet. I escaped last night. He doesn't really watch me." i said.

"Does he hurt you?" he asked.

"I don't really remember what he does." I lied as I pulled down my sleeve. Ratchet put his finger under my chin and lifted it so I looked him in the eyes.

"You do don't you." He asked.

I nodded in response.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again, I promise." he said. I wrapped my arms around his finger, tears starting to slide down my face. I wiped them away. I wondered what the future held for me, and if Lockdown was looking for me.

_I hope he never finds me._

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchets P.O.V<strong>

I wondered just how long Astasia had gone without eating, and if she had parents out there. I didn't understand what made me want to protect her, I don't know what makes me want to be closer to her, I just know I have to protect her. I had a history with Lockdown, and I hoped that Astasia's wasn't as bad as I was thinking. I had given her a good meal, my proximity sensors told me she was low on energy. Optimus had given her a room, she gladly slept. I was currently on monitor duty, looking for any signs of Decepticons. I found none. the monitor beeped as Captain Fanzon came in over the comm link. I answered.

"We have a decepticon sighting in the town park, he seems to be looking for someone." He said.

"Prime, we have a decepticon sighting." Optimus walked in with Bee, Bulk, and Prowl.

"Autobots, roll out!" he said. We transformed and drove towards the park.

When we got there, the park looked like a war zone. Trees were upturned, the swingsets were bent, and a very upset Lockdown was walking towards a cafe.

"I know you are here, Astasia, so why don't you come out and came back quietly." He said. Prowl was the first to attack. He threw his shuriken, hitting Lockdowns arms. Prowl went to tackle Lockdown, who slammed his arm into his chasis plate. Prowl was knocked aside. Bulkhead went to throw his hammer, Lockdown dodged it. Optimus attacked with his ax, Lockdown grabbed his arm and punched him. I fired at him with my stasis ray, he turned and fired at me. I was hit, I then fell to the ground. I heard tiny footsteps, and Astasia climbed onto my chasis plate, tears sliding down her face, I tried to lift my arm to pick her up, but I was paralyzed.

"Ratchet?" she said in a whisper.

"Run...ast..asia."

"No. I will stay here with you." she said as she turned around to face Lockdown, who loomed over us. She growled.

"You don't scare me any more." she threatened.

"And you don't scare me, either." He said.

"Do I?" she said as she put her hands together, and fired a plasma ball at Lockdown. He flew across the desolated park, and hit a building. Astasia put her hands on my chasis plate, and a blue light shone from her hands. I began to feel that i could move my arms, and a few moments later, I sat up, and held Astasia in my hands.

"That is why he wants you, isn't it?" I asked. Astasia nodded in response. I looked over in Lockdowns direction. He was no where to be seen.

"Lets get you back to base." I said as I got up and walked over to help the others up.

When we got back to base, Optimus had sent her to bed. I walked over to Optimus.

"You saw what she did, didn't you?" I said. Optimus sighed.

"Yes, I did. But why would she hide it from us?"

"Maybe she thought we wouldn't believe her. Which is true, unless she would have shown us, but she wasn't ready at the time, Prime."

"I know." I heard a screech from Phoenix and ran to Astasia's room. her covers were ripped off her bed, her dresser was torn to bits, she was being corned by some kind of dark figure, who was speaking in a strange tongue. He was desperately trying to dislodge Phoenix from his back, who screeches grew ever louder. He made this awful screaming noise. Then he grabbed Phoenix wings, and threw her at Astasia. She held Phoenix in her arms, tears sliding down her face. She stood up with Phoenix in her arms, and spoke in unison with multiple voices. Blue light surrounded her, and Phoenix lifeless body was lifted into the air, surrounded by blue energy.

"By spilt blood you were born, and by spilt blood you shall fall." She said. Phoenix bones bent and mended, a lions roar errupted from her, and in a few seconds, the newly born Phoenix fell to the ground, snarling and snapping at the creature. She had a blue main, the creature screeched in fear. Phoenix chased after it. the creature was chased out the window, and Phoenix stopped there. Phoenix ran to Astasia, and spoke in perfect english.

"Are you okay, Princess?" she asked. I ran to Astasia, who was bleeding badly in her torso. I picked her up in my hands, and ran to med bay. Phoenix followed. I could feel a presence within Astasia, something that has long been since forgotten in any sentient being, a power that only she can control. I layed her down on the berth, and immediately began to take off her close. When her shirt was off, I was shocked to see what was in her chest. there black markings with long, clawed fingers were left around the center of her chest. I scanned her, and discovered that the all spark fragment wasn't placed there. She was born with it.

"I need Sarri!" I yelled as the shard grew brighter. I heard roaring, and turned around to see Phoenix in a battle between a dark dog like creature that had bony features. The creature went to tackle me, I aimed my weapons at it. I saw a blue light hit the creatures chest. Then flapping could be heard. The dog looked up into the window, and a giant eagle with golden feathers dived at it. It landed on the ground infront of the dog. and transformed into a autobot who looked aged.

"You will not hurt my kin." Phoenix slammed her massive paw on the dogs snout, who then ran away. The eagle/ bot ran over to Astasia, and held a hand to her chest.

"Would you mind telling me who you are?"

"I can only tell you one thing." He removed his hands, and Astasia was healed.

"Astasia is a very powerful being, and you have been chosen to protect her while she is young. She will grow up to be very powerful, Ratchet." I saw his optics fade, then the rest of him. Phoenix was sitting by the berth, a giant paw on Astasia's chest. She looked at Astasia worriedly.

"She is okay, Phoenix." I said.

"I don't want them to take her. It was bad enough she had been so corrupt in the past, but if Syrith gets his hands on her."

"Who is Syrith?" I asked.

"He is a demon with no true form, he feeds on fear, pain, and negative emotions. He can shift to be whatever he wants."

"What does he have to do with all this?"

"Those creatures were his own creation. By spilt blood you were born, and by Spilt blood you shall fall."

"What does that mean?"

"It is a prophecy."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that since blood was spilt to bring Syrith his army. Blood will have to be spilt to make his army fall."

"Are you saying, Astasia-"

"She has to die Ratchet, but it has to be in a certain way. Syrith knows that she is the only thing that can stop him. When she is strong enough, the force of her power shall break the barrier of the physical world, and the spiritual world. The sky shall turn black, and a battle among Syrith and the humans shall break loose. Without Astasia, all is lost."

"I won't let that happen." I said.

"Ratchet, Astasia knows this, she has since she was a toddler. You think You can prevent it? She was born to defeat Syrith." I felt pain in my spark.

"Don't worry Ratchet." I looked into Astasia's Blue eyes, her bony cheeks, her mal-nurished form. I held her tiny hand.

"You know I won't let them Hurt you." I said.

"I was born to destroy Syrith. I know I must die, but when Astasia leaves." she said.

"Astasia comes back with a new task, and you will know when I come back." she said. I scanned Astasia, her Vitals signs were back to their normal. She was still malnurished, but some food would fix that. her head slowly sunk down onto the berth. I stood up, and walked away. Knowing that I had to do something.

_There is nothing I can do. You can't change the future. To prevent Astasia' death, would to prevent her creation._

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow. So how you like my first chapter? Please leave a comment. I want to know what others think. Until next time.<strong>


End file.
